


Pumpkin Carving

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Severus, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus carve their pumpkins.





	Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Rated K+. Challenge: pumpkin. Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Pumpkin Carving**

"Severus, why does your pumpkin look like he's scowling?" Hermione asked, arching a brow at her husband.

"Because he is."

Hermione pinned him with a look. "We talked about this, Severus. You said you wouldn't be a grump this Halloween!" She looked back at the pumpkin she was carving. A crooked smile was cut into its face.

"I'm not being grumpy," Severus responded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "The pumpkin told me he was angry that we were cutting up his face. That's why he's scowling."

Hermione shook her head, giggling as she kissed him tenderly. "You're ridiculous."


End file.
